yugioh prism live
by Marzlover
Summary: yami is in the prism live and she wanted to have team mates and she get mad at her friends and does aurora rising warning female yami.
1. Chapter 1

**Marzlover:sorry guys i am in a typing story day ok and i don't own anything.**

Yami was a girl in prism live (it like prism show ok) and she has a pet that makes her costume and goes

on her rist and when it time to do her prism live jumps the pet comes of her rist and goes off above the crowd

and comes back as a guitar and yami catches it and yami does 3 jumps and she wish she has a team but

her mom the cousth of yami and manger of the prism live buliding and yami does as she told and she

practice and their are 4 other pets that stay with yami but domino has a park with the stage ice on it path for

people try and skate in any weather and yami was their with her pets that one black, one gray, one white

(thats yami's one that does her costume trasform ok), their one that pink, and the last one orange,black,and

yellow strip and they talk to yami. "what wrong yami" "nothing mimi i am ok just..." "thinnking of partners

for prism live" "yeah but it ok but thank riri, lala, momo, nana, and mimi you guys are the best" the

pets kiss yami face and yami contined skating and yugi, tea, mary, meliya, tristan, joey, seto, mokuba,

bakura, and ryou were their and that saw yami coming their way and she was in a cute outfit and

they thought of saying hello. "hey yami what up" yami stop and smile at them. "hey can't stop my mom

coming and then i have to go see ya" yami left and the others thought yami need a break fro prism live.

"poor yami her mom is working her to aurora rising" "yeah let have so fun and follow yami see she felt"

and they did and when yami mom came she was young and look for her duaghter and the pets. So she

walk around after telling her drive to what for her and her daughter and then she saw yami having fun and

did a jump for kids to make them happy which make her smile and she walk up to yami and yugi and the

others saw yami mom and stop. "nice jump daughter but we have to go now come on or you will not win"

"yes mother" yami got off and took her skates off and put her shoes her mom friend watch for yami and left

with her mom and when the got to the place yami got change and mimi went on to yami rist and yami

started and yugi and the others came and watch yami. "ok yami you have to practice you song and jumps k

and your prism live let you do 3 jumps you need ok." "yes mom" "how about Growing for a dream" yami

nodded and the music began.

"I believe that I love you, have grown  
There is no useless thing for a dream  
I believe that I love you, have grown  
I happy in love

I never become the cutest girl...

...that girl's today also So cute  
My heart is like all cloudy-sky...  
...what shall I do for today?

But, everyone's...

...sure have weak self...  
...that they hide in their life.  
Looking for yourself

Everyday is Special Day

Let's grant my endless dream  
I really want you to...  
Hold me Kiss me  
It's for you  
In a second of silence...  
...on that second, our eyes met  
_Precious time_  
Hold my hand and my thought will reach you...  
... In our dreams

I believe that I love you, have grown  
There is no useless thing for a dream  
I believe that I love you, have grown  
I happy in love

As it comes from my dream...

...those of your smiles  
Precious smile  
It's so bright, even I can't see it  
So I missing you. **(prism live)"**

"**number 1" yami jump. "rainbow flash" **

**yami countine play the prism live guitar. "number 2" yami jump. "rainbow love"**

"**number 3" yami guitar went away and wings came on her back. "rainbow shine kiss".**

Good job yami now take 5 ok" "yes mom" yami mom left and yami took a breath and yugi and the others

went up to yami. "yami are you alright" "yep i am use to it" "yeah but you need to have a break for a day" "i

can't and i won't" yami still had her skates on and her mom came back and saw yami was going to do it with

out her prism live on. "YAMI" yami jump and aurora around her. **"aurora...rising" **"yami" yami did it and

it was prefect. Yami came down and her mom ran to her and hug her. "yami you did it and you were angry

at your friends that was perfect" "i did it mom i really did it" "yep your dad going to be happy" "yes he is

thanks guys" "huh no problem yami sorry we were trying to get angry are fault" "it not your fault my

fault i was working my daughter her hardest but she needed her friends to helpp her do the aurora rising

thank you now yami you can have a break tomorrow" "really mom thank you" yami hug her mom and she smile.

**Marzlover: that it but leave nice reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marzlover: i don't own anything.**

The next day was yami day off but she was in joying it with her friends but she wanted to have a day with no

shows that not part of the compations which made her happy but yami's pets had to be with her just in cast.

"yami how your day so far" "joey it still morning and going fine what should we do" "how about the arcade

a bit" "yeah" "sounds like fun" "that the spirit yami come on". When they got their tea was dancing on ddr

(i can't spell the full name so i did short form ok but you might know what it is it a dancing game) and the

others were somewhere else and yami was fine doing nothing in till. "yami come up herand play with me"

"whatever tea" yami got on her spot and tea chose the song a difficely and they started playing and yugi and

the others found them and saw how good yami was and tea was having a hard time. "wow who that girl

she beating the one who beat johnney step" "yeah she good what her name" "wow go yami you can do it"

"yami what you mean yami sennen form prism live" "yeah that her she good really good" "i guest she

having a day off" "yeah but i wanted her to sign my picture of her" "me to" yami won and she sign her

fans pictures of her and left and it was 11:00am so yami thought of teaching her friends some dances.

"hey guy i think you guys should try dancing on skates" "really" yami nodded so they ran to where

yami practice and everyone got skates on and yami had the training outfit on and mimi on her rist and

yami,mary, and meliya were on the ice first. "ok no prism jumps just dance ok" the 2 girls nodded andyugi started the song call **we will win **

"Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!)

We Will, We Will Win! Win! Win!

Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!)

Namida no KAKERA Hiro atsumete

Yume no Tsuzuki Tsunagi awaseyou

PINCHI CHANSU no Kazu dake ga aru to (Go! Go! Let's Go!)

Atsuku inochi Kagayaki hajimeru

(Do It! Do It! We Can Do It!)

Boku to Kimi ga KIMI to release ka ...

WA WE ni Natta Hitotsu ni naru ni Natta (Go! Go! Fight Let's Go!)

BATON no kokoro wo Nani ka ga Kitto Tsunagereba kawaru Hazu

Mo gyuuto Gyutto Nigitte Motto

Yume ga kanau NO PO PO PON ~ N

Kokoro ga Tsunagereba BATON no Waku Waku, DOKI DOKI utaimasu

Asu ga Boku Tachi no Kiseki no Kizuna umu Hazu to

Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!)

We Will, We Will Win! Win! Win!

Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!)

Kawara no wa Dare mo KIMI first before kara

Yuuki Dash Jishin motte susumou

Daichi wo Chikara awasete Dash Fumi (Go! Go! Let's Go!)

Kibou no hata Takaku kakageyou (Do It! Do It! We Can Do It!)

KIMI to BOKU, BOKU to release ka ga ...

WA WE ni Natta Hitotsu ni naru ni Natta (Go! Go! Fight Let's Go!)

BATON no kokoro wo Ashita wa motto Tsunagereba kaerareru

Mogyutto Nigitte Gyutto Zutto

Yume yo Kanae! PO PON no P ~ ON

BATON no Kokoro ga Tsunagereba KIRA KIRA, Meki Meki warai Dasu

Boku tachi no Jidai to Mirai no jibun, Hiraku will not!

KAWAI Kokoro wa Nani mo kizutsuki kurushimi mienaku Natta mo

KIMI to nara issho "Zettai" ki ga makeru Shine! Oh ~ (Go! Go! Fight Let's Go!)

BATON no kokoro wo Nani ka ga Kitto Tsunagereba kawaru Hazu

Mo gyuuto Gyutto Nigitte Motto

Yume ga kanau NO PO PO PON ~ N

Kokoro ga Tsunagereba BATON no Waku Waku, DOKI DOKI utaimasu

Asu ga Boku Tachi no Kiseki no Kizuna umu Hazu to

Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!)

We Will, We Will Win! Win! Win!

Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!)".

Yugi and the others clap and yami was happy and yugi, joey, and ryou went then tea, seto, and bakura

and yami went with mokuba and the song they did was hop step jump and they had batpons and they did

it perfect and yami and mokuba did a prism jump and it was cheerful hip hop win and everyone was suprise

how mokuba did it. "wow" "mokuba you did cheerful hip hop win prism jump" "i ask yami if it was ok"

"yeah" "that was amazing mokuba" "thanks guys man i am hungry after that let go for lunch" everyone

nodded and everyone got out of their skates and yami went back into herr normal outfit and they went

burger world and had a good lunch and yami wore suunglasses and a hat to hide herself for people and

yami got to be normal than idol for a bit intill her mom call her and told her she saw her and mokuba do that

jump and she was happy which made yami smile and after they finshed they went to the park and a prism

stage was their and yami new she had to go and stage and yami mom went up to them. "yami, you and

mokuba can dance this one and it will be we will win ok" "ok let go mokuba" "wait her you need

these" she gave yami and mokuba batpoms and yami had her costume on and their skates on and everyone

was watching them. "hello everyone this is mokuba he will be preforming with me right now ok and the song

is we will win in joy" "Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!)

We Will, We Will Win! Win! Win!

Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!)

Namida no KAKERA Hiro atsumete

Yume no Tsuzuki Tsunagi awaseyou

PINCHI CHANSU no Kazu dake ga aru to (Go! Go! Let's Go!)

Atsuku inochi Kagayaki hajimeru

(Do It! Do It! We Can Do It!)

Boku to Kimi ga KIMI to release ka ...

WA WE ni Natta Hitotsu ni naru ni Natta (Go! Go! Fight Let's Go!)

BATON no kokoro wo Nani ka ga Kitto Tsunagereba kawaru Hazu

Mo gyuuto Gyutto Nigitte Motto

Yume ga kanau NO PO PO PON ~ N

Kokoro ga Tsunagereba BATON no Waku Waku, DOKI DOKI utaimasu

Asu ga Boku Tachi no Kiseki no Kizuna umu Hazu to

Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!)

We Will, We Will Win! Win! Win!

Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!)

Kawara no wa Dare mo KIMI first before kara

Yuuki Dash Jishin motte susumou

Daichi wo Chikara awasete Dash Fumi (Go! Go! Let's Go!)

Kibou no hata Takaku kakageyou (Do It! Do It! We Can Do It!)

KIMI to BOKU, BOKU to release ka ga ...

WA WE ni Natta Hitotsu ni naru ni Natta (Go! Go! Fight Let's Go!)

BATON no kokoro wo Ashita wa motto Tsunagereba kaerareru

Mogyutto Nigitte Gyutto Zutto

Yume yo Kanae! PO PON no P ~ ON

BATON no Kokoro ga Tsunagereba KIRA KIRA, Meki Meki warai Dasu

Boku tachi no Jidai to Mirai no jibun, Hiraku will not!

KAWAI Kokoro wa Nani mo kizutsuki kurushimi mienaku Natta mo

KIMI to nara issho "Zettai" ki ga makeru Shine! Oh ~ (Go! Go! Fight Let's Go!)

BATON no kokoro wo Nani ka ga Kitto Tsunagereba kawaru Hazu

Mo gyuuto Gyutto Nigitte Motto

Yume ga kanau NO PO PO PON ~ N

Kokoro ga Tsunagereba BATON no Waku Waku, DOKI DOKI utaimasu

Asu ga Boku Tachi no Kiseki no Kizuna umu Hazu to

Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!)

We Will, We Will Win! Win! Win!

Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!)" **yami and mokuba jump and it was cheerful hip hop win** "**(cheerful hip hop win)".**

The crowd cheered and yami and mokuba smile at them and yami and the others left and went to yami

house and in joy sometime as friends and play alot of games.

**Marzlover: that it but leave nice reviews.**


End file.
